1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission shift lock device and more particularly pertains to locking a transmission shift in place to prevent tampering with an automatic transmission shift lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shift lever locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, shift lever locks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of locking a shift lever in place are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,592 to Pattock discloses a shift lever interlock system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,792 to Lee discloses a concealed car locking device for automatic shift lever.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,253 to Solow discloses the ornamental design for an automobile lock for attachment to a floor-mounted gear shift lever and hand brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,613 to Fort et al. discloses a vehicle anti-theft device.
In this respect, the automatic transmission shift lock device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking a transmission shift in place to prevent tampering with an automatic transmission shift lock device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automatic transmission shift lock device which can be used for locking a transmission shift in place to prevent tampering with an automatic transmission shift lock device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.